Take me to church or make love
by Raccoons-and-other-metaphors
Summary: They made love before but decided to put it on hold. They wouldn t talk about it, think about it but most importantly repeat it. But what if they want to? Would they be able to resist?


**Take me to church or make love?**

After a very long day at work, doing only paperwork, Deeks decided to do something wholesome. Something that involves a comfy couch, food and most importantly Kensi. Looking across the room his eyes stopped on the beautiful woman almost sleeping at her desk.

"Kensi?" he tried to catch her attention. "How does dinner sound to you? Let´s say my couch, pizza and good old Top Model? At seven for example." She looked at him and slowly nodded. A big grin appeared on his face when she answered him.

"I´ll be there." Swiftly packing her things, she left her coworkers behind and went for her car. She had just 20 minutes to get ready, and that´s painfully little time, so she quickly hopped in the driver´s seat and started the engine. Few seconds later she was nowhere to be seen.

Her mind was practically racing. A lot of things came to her mind while she was driving - she had to shower, change her clothes, do her make-up etc. At least she wouldn´t have to clean her apartment.

While she was deep in her thoughts she didn´t realize her favorite song was playing until she heard the chorus and she couldn´t help but sing along.

 _Take me to church  
I´ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I´ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life. _

_No masters or kings  
When the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin. _

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I´m human  
Only then I´m clean  
Ooh oh, amen. Amen. Amen. _

Singing along Kensi came to her driveway. As fast as possible she stepped out of her car and ran to the front door. Checking the time on her mobile she tripped over something laying on the floor. When she looked down she realized it was her gym bag which she left at home in the morning. She wanted to visit the gym at work, but couldn´t. That´s why she was so bored before. Swearing, she disappeared in the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

While Kensi was taking a shower and shaving her legs - because let´s be honest, she knew it was not gonna end with just dinner - Deeks came home and started preparing everything for his visitor. Unlike Kensi he didn´t have to clean the apartment, but there were certain things, like changing his clothes and taking a shower, that were necessary.

After the shower Kensi left her bathroom only in a towel. A little too short towel to be honest, but she was the only person in the house so it was kind of acceptable. Unless she bent over, that would be bad even when nobody was there.

Her phone started ringing exactly the same moment she walked into her bedroom. She jumped to her wardrobe and chose some clothes. When she looked at her phone the name Deeks appeared on the screen. She picked it up and while dressing up she answered.

"I´ll be there in five. I´m almost on my way, I just took a shower and spent there more time than I expected." those words escaped her mouth way too quickly. Deeks on the other side was grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Hey, calm down tiger, I´m just calling that the pizza is ready to be picked up. Would you do that for me please? Thank you. I´m waiting... Bye." And the line went silent.

"Very nice of you, yes, really." she scolded the man through the phone. Not that he could hear her, but she did it anyway. She threw her phone on the bed and put on the yoga pants with a white T-shirt. The black bra under would be visible, she was sure about that. Now Deeks wouldn´t be able to resist her.

A few minutes later she was on her way to pick up their pizza. It smelled really amazing and Kensi -being Kensi- had a problem with not eating it without Deeks. He wouldn´t be happy if she ate it all. Knocking on his door she smelled it once again and waited for him to open it. And he did so a second later.

"Hi." A big smile plastered on his face. He wore different clothes and in those he looked much better. Tight jeans made wonders for his legs and the T-shirt he wore was to die for. ´Bet he won´t be wearing it the whole evening.´ Kensi thought and smiled for herself.

"Hi." She said and walked in. Sitting on the couch she made herself comfortable. Just act like you´re at home, right? She visited his house so many times she knew every room of it, maybe except bedroom because she slept in his bed just once or twice.

"So..." Deeks started when he sat beside her. "Are we gonna eat or..." he pointed his forefinger at the pizza box and looked at her with a grin. She was clutching the box like her life depended on it.

"Oh, God, yes. I´m freaking hungry." Kensi opened it and picked up one slice. Moaning she ate the first mouthful. Deeks just had to laugh at her. Monster on the loose, he thought. He watched her for a few seconds but then decided to make fun of her. She had food so it was good, he wouldn´t end in a hospital. Thankfully. And hopefully.

"Why would you use a plate when you can eat it from the box?! Typical Kensi." With her hands busy she used her foot and kicked him in the shin. Always her violent self... "Okay, okay, I surrender. I´m just gonna turn on the TV." And he certainly did. Top Model was just starting.

Having found the right comfy position they ate their dinner in silence, which is really unusual for Deeks but somehow he managed to stay like that for the time being. His head soon dropped to Kensi´s lap and she, surprisingly, didn´t do anything but put her fingers in his hair.

Slowly, but surely, she started massaging his head and scruff of his neck. Moaning Deeks closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing to him. She had sufficient amount of time to watch his features. His beautiful styled-by-pillow hair, his nose and lips. She desperately wanted to lean closer and kiss them. They were tempting her, but she resisted the urge and continued upward. She was actually looking at his closed eyes when he suddenly opened them.

´What now?´ Kensi asked herself. She didn´t want to find herself in that situation, but on the other hand, they have to somehow start what she still wants to do later, so why not like that? A lot of inappropriate ideas went through her head at that moment and she got further to the dreamland.

"Kens?" Deeks got her attention.

"Hmm?" She asked back, still a little carried away.

"Do you mind giving me back massage?" He sounded uncertain but it disappeared as quickly as it came when she smiled. How she could say no, right? She has opportunity to see him naked from waist up and that was something she would look at.

"Actually no. Lay here and take off your shirt." Deeks was a bit surprised that she was so willing to give him what he wanted. It was very rare and happened only on occasions when he was either in a bad physical state or did something very good. This time it was neither of them so he had no idea why she agreed to that. But he decided to strip before she changed her mind. Not that she would, but he couldn´t be sure.

Deeks did exactly what she told him and laid down. He even caught her looking at his well defined body. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that she maybe wanted him. After those tough years he finally had a chance with her. They had sex before but decided that it would be better just to let it go. They wouldn´t talk about it, think about and most importantly repeat it, but now they wanted it again and neither of them was in a mood to suppress it.

"To be fair, why don´t you get rid of your shirt too? You can keep your bra though." It was very dangerous suggestion but Deeks knew he would succeed. After a few minutes contemplating her options Kensi did what he told her to and to his biggest surprise she even took off her pants. That´s when he turned around and ogled her.

"What? They would make it harder to sit on that sexy butt of yours." His mouth was hanging open, he was sure ´bout that. "Turn around, chop chop, we don´t have a whole night." She rubbed her hands together to get them warm and laughed.

"Actually we do." He opposed and laid face down on the couch. She once again gave him the once-over and sat on his ass. The television was long forgotten, there was only Kensi and Deeks, their close proximity and excuse to touch each other.

Goose bumps appeared on his body when she put her fingers on his shoulders, it was not from cold or something, he simply enjoyed it. Kensi slowly crossed his shoulder blades and went lower... and lower, almost touching his ass, she started massaging his lower back. A sound of surprise escaped his mouth.

Kensi gradually went back to his shoulder and continued on his biceps. Still watching his calm face she smiled. It was good seeing him like that, quiet, enjoying the moment and in her power. She could do almost anything from that position. The options were numerous.

While her hands did their magic, she scooted between his legs and got her face closer to him. She chose to kiss him. Not on the lips, at least not yet. Slow torture getting higher and higher would be better. She kissed every inch of his spine and every time she touched him with her lips, he moaned. It was turning her on but she was sure he was aroused as hell too.

When she got up again, she nicely kissed his neck, cheek, nose and forehead. She put her hands on his shoulders and let her head fall on his back.

"I love when you lie on me. It´s very soothing." he whispered. So quietly she almost didn´t hear it.

"I love it too." Kensi agreed and kissed the spot she was lying on. Deeks somehow managed to turn around without pushing Kensi off the couch. She was now looking directly into his eyes. The moment was back and now he wouldn´t spoil his luck.

"Can I kiss you?" Deeks asked. She came closer to his face and nodded. Their lips connected in a tender kiss. It lasted just a second, but it was enough to wake the passion in both of them.

Kensi put her head on the place where his heart was and played with the fine hair on his chest. His heart was beating quicker than she expected, but if she listened to her own heartbeat, it would probably be the same.

She couldn´t wait any longer, she had to do something. Kensi continued kissing him like she did before on his back. She slowly kissed few parts of his chest, went lower to his belly bottom where she put her tongue. Deeks laughed at that. Then she went lower and lower where she reached his jeans. Looking up at him, she pulled down the zipper. She felt his cock under her fingers and a rush of energy went through her body, exactly to her core.

"Just take them off, I´m not gonna protest." Deeks said and helped her take his jeans, even with underwear, off. She went back up to fully kiss him on the lips. This kiss was much more passionate. Her hand slowly made her way down his body, exactly where she touched his cock and wrapped her fingers around him. She slowly started moving it up and down his length. Her lips soon followed to join the party down there. Kensi started with a light kiss on the top and then swept her tongue around.

"Oh, Kensi, you´re great." As a response to his words she went further down with her mouth and then again just kissed the top. Slow torture is the best, she knew that from previous experience with Deeks.

"I know baby." she came back up, kissed him and sat on his abdomen. Kensi was still wearing her underwear. Realizing that, Deeks made a swift motion and her bra was down on the floor in mere seconds. Her exposed breasts stole his eyes for some time but then he woke up and continued in undressing her. After taking off her panties Deeks reached out for a condom from under her.

"No, I´m on the pill." Kensi stopped him.

Deeks´ hand found the back of Kensi´s head and pulled her to him. Passionately kissing her, he inserting one finger into her core. She gasped to his mouth and he used the moment to deepen the kiss. After making sure she was ready for him he slowly pushed into her. She was tight so he waited a second for her to get accustomed with it.

Kensi slowly started moving up and down. It felt really good to have him inside her again, after all it´s been some time they made love to each other. Those months were torture to both of them, but they promised something to each other and neither one of them wanted to disappoint the other.

A couple of moans escaped her mouth when he hit just the right spot and she was soon trashing above him. Her orgasm hit her hard, so hard that Deeks had to catch her so she wouldn´t fall off the couch. After a few moments he picked her up and switched their positions so she was now laying on her back.

"Let me make love to you." he kissed her and slowly, oh so slowly filled her again. Kensi put one of her legs on his behind so he could penetrate deeper and pushed him to her. Small thrusts were made at first but then, when they found their rhythm, Deeks pushed into her all the way and stayed there.

"Deeks please, harder. I´m close." Kensi begged and tried to push him faster with her leg.

"I´m too, princess." but Deeks stayed at the original speed and thrust by thrust got her closer to the edge. One last deep push and she had another orgasm. Deeks followed soon after her.

He stayed in her for a couple of seconds, but then wanted to pull out. Kensi stopped him with her leg. "Wait a moment" she said. Deeks understood her. He knew she wanted to feel him there a little longer, so he complied. When she let her leg fall on the couch he slipped out.

Laying next to her, he cuddled up to her warm body. Kensi had her back to him and Deeks used it to reciprocate the kisses she gave him before. Small moans came from her throat and they convinced him to continue. She was actually enjoying what his mouth was able to do to her.

Kensi was smiling, truly smiling because they finally did something. And that something was exactly what she wanted.

"I love you Deeks." she turned her head just the slightest bit so she could see him and he was, to her biggest surprise, looking at her. His eyes held all the love he had for her and she finally understood he meant the words he was about to say.

"I love you too, Kensi. So much you can´t even imagine." he kissed her on the lips, then on her nose and on her forehead. It was really nice.

When they were both slowly falling asleep Kensi changed the channel to the music one, where the song she loved was just playing. Small tear slipped from her right eye when she realized it described them just perfectly.

 _Oooh I´ve never seen anything  
In much more than you and me  
Extraordinary machine_

 _Oooh, I´ve never loved, I´ve never loved  
Never loved someone like this  
All I know is..._

 _I was sent here for you  
We were made to love  
We were made to love. _

_You were sent for me too.  
We were made to love  
We were made to love. _

_All made to love, we were made to love._

They both smile at each other and knew they were indeed made to love... 

6


End file.
